A Demon And A Dove
by 0-BitchyMe-0
Summary: Sweeney is brought together with a old friend who is not... old. With the feeling shared by each of them... the feeling of Repaying the favor. Old... Friends. Becomes less friendly more... Lovey? Im bad at description but read and you wont regret !
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii i dont really know how this story hit me but it did and i had to write it so. please know i write them in copy and paste so they're pretty fresh stuff. Notice: i do not own sweeney todd or any other charecters except my OC Donnivale And please excuse the spelling errors. like i said i free write. but injoy this story and updates may take a while because im new to this site so please excuse :D And now it beginssss. BTW imagine sweeney looking like The hilly version theirs looks better than the johnny dpp one. nothing persinal just an opinion.**

Donnivale POV:

I ran the brush through my bleach blonde hair and glared at my blue green eyes The dark outline around my iris made my creamy white skin seem even more dimond like. I stand pretty short for my age. Im 16 and stand 5'2 not only does my height seem short but i have temper. I threw on my white shoulderless blouse with puffy sleaves and a light brown corset followed by my short pearl white mini skirt with over the knee socks with a black sleeve in them holding my razors. My name is Donnivale Dwight and i have almost white hair that falls in loose curls to my waist and a friinge that covers my left eye I live on 4432 Fleet Street three houses from Mrs. Lovett meat pies and i plan to go there soon to visit an old... friend.

Sweeney POV:

Blood covered the floors and me. His name was Christopher Timesphi... WAS. About now he was in the oven being made into a human sou'fle . Lovett daughter Amy was probably badgering her mom asking her why she wasn't aloud in to see what the source of the amazing smell was made of. Vermin. Scamering around eating their own kind. Clueless. you would think they would know their own kind when they taste it seems as all they do all day is suck face in the corridors outside the walkway of the shop. This blood would take a long time to clean. i should probably flip the Open sign to Closed so no customer comes in and faints from the sight. we have enough meat today.

I sighed and turned on my heel to the left spinning towerds the door. But jumped as i saw a girl pale skin blonde hair beatiful blue green swurled eyes standing behind me.

"Hello Mr.B... todd."

I stopped. i knew her but i didnt. I showed no emotion in her direction hopeing it would scare her off. She didnt budge. She glared at the mess and shrugged.

"You got yourself in a... Stickey situation here huh mr.T" she smiled. "Im Paige Todd fantastic mess u've made here sir. what are you gonna do next lay in it and make a blood angel like a child?"

I liked her. she had a sick humor. like a certen someone i knew, "Mindless of your hieght i'd say im suprized you havent yet."

She Smiled, "Yet?"

I nodded. "You look six."

"Is that so? well you dont look so bad yourself either Ben" she smiled and took a step toward me but i took a step away. this continued until i was pinned to the wall. she took out razors identicle to mine but a diferent design a bunch of swurls instead of vines. She held it cllose to my neck which caused a little desuavu moment from just an hour ago of me and Christophers Little friendly... Tea Party. but instead of taking a slit for the team she gave me a soft small kiss n the cheek and backed away. What the hell.

Donnivale POV:

I knew him better then he knew him. I knew that. He didnt. add that i knew twice as much as he did. I saved his life he saved mine.

It was as simple as that nothing special or romantic about our relationship if you could even call it that. so dont mock when i say the house was spotless in minutes. i didnt do it for him. i did it for... his customers? Benjamin Barker is a friend not a romantic intrest its as simple as that. i thought to myself.

"Im here about this letter you see im the mail girl and i saved yours for last." i smiled innocently. Mail girl? what the hell was i talking about. Seriously brain?

He nodded and i slipped the envelope into his hands. Our eyes met and i instently looked down.

"No more pool for you to swim in now is there." i remarked as i glared down at the floor. He gave what looked like a smile and nooded.

"Such a shame."

"ill be in on monday to clean again okay?" i smiled.

"What? if its money you ask for i have no intention of paying you..."

I shook my head and threw six handfulls of gold coins onto the ground, "Money cant heal an empty soul. you know it better than anyone mr. T"

From downstairs a voice shouted mr todd he had mail. Amy Lovett i belive.

He glared at me. " But your the mail..."

I cut him of with a step towards the door and blew him a kiss tauntingly" buh by Ben."

Sweeney POV:

I unfolded the letter seconds after she left and read.

_Dear Benji,_

_You saved my Life by accepting my job when i was like 12 so now i wish i could repay you. i remeber sweeping the floors while you shaved men who needed it and Joannah And Mimsy (My nickname for her) would sit in the stools watching you in deep love. We would have broom jousting battels remeber? and food fights with Mrs. Nellies gross gravy? Then when you were in jail and i promiced to keep Joannah safe? And Judge Turpin came and snatched her up? now he has a scar on his cheek from yours truely. But when you curse someone you are cursed and Im doomed to this Empty shell i have become. Im no longer the 12 year old who sat in the rain outside of your cell feeding you Cinnoman apples im lost now. But i have found another empty. You. The dove has beatiful distracting wings and feathers but the beak is sharp. and when one empty is put inside the other. the first empty is no longer empty but the second is. Love, Your fake daughter Donnivale "Todd"_

I looked up. I had a new friend i guess. But which of us would be the full empty which the empty in this friendship?

**You likey? i only post another chapter if i get a review or a few (wink wink nudge nudge) So R&R :D Or Sweeney will come Make a human Sou'fle from your booty! Yours Truely, Forgive. /(O.O/) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. One Review for one chapter. :D 18 views already and still going up. whoop whoop. its 1:07 in the morning on a Saturday and everything in my room suddenly decided to rape me. So i lunged myself up out of this mess and its hot as the devils pee in here. So i thought i would repay the favor... about now :D. More Donnivale time. More Answer time lets go. Oh and for this chapter my friend will be helping me out. So enjoy reading Chapter Two: A Feather for some silver. **

Donnivale POV:

Was it even a good idea... to give the letter to Sweeney. To even right the letter at the least. I frowned intently regretting ever picking up the feather to write it. a dove feather to be precise. which was were the dove metaphor came in. Tapping my razor to my incisor in concentration. Why... Why... WHY! i'm so dumb! Sweeney was probably thinking to him self, "WHAT A JOKE. shes so dumb." as true as it was it hurts. I should have told Sweeney everything instead of acting all strange and mysterious in that letter. i never even should have wrote the letter in the first place. But all was done and time travel was not even close to being discovered yet. I glared at my eyes in the mirror as i pulled my hair into a pony tail getting ready for bed. Sighing i walked over to my bed and peeled off the cooled blanket. Within seconds i was asleep curled in a ball letting my brain roam through _memories_ good and bad.

_I was 5. My white crimson hair was pulled into two braids that touched the floor as i sat on the huge rock at the park by the lake. Benjamin played with the other kids in the sand. his shoes were removed and he was laughing like everyone else.i couldnt help but feal A LITTLE brighter on the inside. Tears filled in my eyes. i buried my face in my hands. _

_"Why don't you come play with me and the other children."  
_

_I looked up at Benjamin His eyes were Hazel his hair a deep chocolate brown. i on the other hand had stupid, dumb two toned eyes one green one blue. and some of the other kids just loved to point that out. My cheek throbbed with pain from the bruise the kids had given to me earlier but i grabbed my face to cover it from Ben but my silence wouldn't do for him.  
_

_"I asked you a question didn't i." He suppressed a smug look on his face.  
_

_"They don't like me." I was shocked how much i was opening up to him. He responded with a puzzled look on his face.  
_

_"Why not." he whispered softly with a tone of confusion in his voice, he sat down next to me and removed my hand from the wound and jumped back in shock of what he saw... "Did... did they..."  
_

_I nodded, "They said my eyes were creepy and they would take them out for me but they missed." I kept my eyes closed as i talked so he wouldn't change his mind of sitting next to me, i peeked out of my eyelids a little bit to see him glaring at the kids who watched him from afar.  
_

_He turned back around and i closed my eyes with a jolt but not fast enough. He lifted his hand and gingerly touched my bruise. Shock jolted my body back. and he stopped.  
_

_"Why don't you let me at least see your eyes?"  
_

_"No"  
_

_"You cant keep them closed forever starring into the darkness."  
_

_"Its easier."  
_

_"Its Lonely."  
_

_I paused. How did he...  
_

_"If you wont open your eyes for me to see them then at least open them for a second to watch this."  
_

_The sound of footsteps walking away jolted my eyes open as i watched Benjamin walk over to the kids who were watching us from afar earlier. Without a warning he pushed the boy who whispered something into his ear as he walked up, into the water. Then looked at the other kids a smile on his They ran away screaming to their mommies as the boy in to water stood their in shock.I couldn't help but smile. suddenly Ben was back next to me and immediately i turned my smile into a straight face but kept my eyes open.  
_

_"whoa. WHOA. that's cool!" he had a huge smile on his face, "And i made you smile." _

_"Did not!"  
_

_"Oh yes i did" Now his smile was even wider and he pinched my cheeks like a mom did to a child. I swatted him away, "BACK OFF YOU!"  
A flash of light and i saw Ben Being Carried Away to the jail and throwing me a peice of paper, On it scribbled. Mrs. Lovetts Pie Shop._

Sweeney POV:

The Fire of shop's candels alit and dotted all over the walls made me remember of Lucy and Nellie dancing all over the place lighting every candel under the roof on rainy days like this. Lightning cracked across the sky 1...2... BOOM. i opened up to door to the shop and walked in useing big stides so it would take less time. Amy who was sitting at the bar touching the tip of her index finger to the orange flame of a candel looked up at me in shock, her Gem green eyes were puffy from tears and her brunett hair was pulled back into a braid that dotten down her back to her waist. for 12 years old amy looked much older. but i wasnt looking for amy i was looking for nellie.

"Hello Mr..."

"Wheres your mother."

"Shes..."

"Is she out?"

"Let me answer first Mr.T!" Suddenly Fury boiled up in her 4'3 little tan body.

Suddenly the door opened to revele a soaking wet Nellie Lovett. She slid off her large trench coat that has belonged to Arther and shook her head to wring out her hair onto the floor, "Oh hello there Am... Mr T? that you 'love?"

Impatience filled my head. "Yes, it is do you know a girl named Donnivale or preferrably Paige.?"

Donnivale POV:

_Judge Turpin ented the tshop from afar and my eyes opened wide. HIS RAZORS!_

I jolted awake.

Sweeney POV:

My eyes flicked to the window to see a dark figure looming forward the shop. it looked farmilier. (Authors note: i spelled that wrong didnt i ._.')

The... Judge? My heart beat. I wasnt ready. My razors were upstairs. What if he never came...

The doors to the shop pushed open and i walked backwards three steps into the corridor behind the shop. Hands landed over the back of my shoulders. and i whisked around to see a tired Blue Green eyed blonde haired girl standing 5'2 on her tippy toes her eyes wide and sleepy. "Shhhhh..."

**Okay Okay. the top says it was saturday... it was. it took over 3 days to write this. I had so much homework yesterday and babysitting sunday i had LIGETIMATLY NO TIME. but here it is. Nice ending huh? Alot of Spelling Crap huh? yeah R&R for more :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Hi! im sorry about the delay i have dance every second im not in school. but now im writing! :D injoy

Sweeney POV:  
who, Donnivale "todd" what was her last name? maybe that would fill the blank in my mind because every card i pulled from benjamins mind was blank. Now she stood in front of me looking so farmilier. her hair in braids her eyes wide and tired. she wore a silk gown that looked pretty used. she looked so. farmilier.  
"why have you come here child."  
she almost fell over as she spoke. like a drunken, " i...hunch. but now im here." she wrapped her arms around me and smiled burying her face in my chest. wht did she think she was doing." have you been drinking?"  
her eyes wideind innocently and she smiled tiredly," no..."  
i pushed her away from me and glared into her eyes. "yes." i said for her because she was obviously confused. Shes so warm. no. shes warm because she has been drinking. she was never this touchey touchey before. She's pretty. No! no. shes my slave. shes crazy. no...  
Straighten up Sweeney. Her thick eyelashes fell down brushing her cheek. "im confused sweeney. i was alone i was so mis-used. i was sitting on the rock. you asked me if i hated you. an i didn't."  
I was still confused.  
"-its because i didnt hate you i admired you. i still do... im tired."  
she fell forward into my arms just as and Judge Evil entered the corridor.

Donnivale POV:  
Opening my eyes to see a worried Nellie  
i panicked. what? oh my God! why? what did i do when i was so dizzy? what did i say! i sat up and swung my feet over the front of the couch i was laying on.  
"now love' dont rush 'ourself." Nellie smiled at me innocently. i glanced to my left to see judge turpin lookin out the window sitting in the wooden chair behind the coffe table in the corner. sweeney stood 6 feet away from him glaring at him and me unsure to kill the man now or worry of me.  
"I..."  
sweeneys eyes glued to me and i shot him a look that could kill. that would kill but he showed no emotion.. typical.  
"Sweeney can i..."  
"Talk to me?"  
i nodded and he walked over to me grabbin the back of my nec softly and leading me out of the room.  
"You Imbasel! why?"  
"A rock."  
i gave him a confused look."A... ? i stumbled.  
"A rock you said you were on a rock."  
my eyes opened wide."Oh?"  
suddenly he smirked,"you were drunk."  
"No!"  
He immated a feminen voice as he murmered" i didnt hate you i admired you! i still do!"  
I took a step back and my head throbbed. shaking my head in shame."no...no"  
He pulled out his razors and smiled. but i grabbed mine and flung them towards him before he could even open his. the razors hut in between his hand and the silver of the razor sending the razor from his hands to the wall behind him. his eyes opened wide,"Meow!"  
"i..i dont know what to say. im at a loss of words."  
"thats a first."  
i was just about to whip my other razor at him but judge turpins head popped out through the door hus scar looking more irrated then usual.  
"you termites done bratting in here?"  
i nodded and grabbed my razor pulling it out of the wall. waving sadley at Sweeney i opened the shop door and closed it softly behind me.  
-Sweeney POV:  
That night i had a dream for the first time in years,  
- A child Judge Joesef Turpin turned around to look for a wepon against the small beautiful pale blonde haired girl huggin her knocked up knees close to her chest as she drew with her index finger in the wet sand. Suddenly a child that looked like her pushed past Joesef and walked towards her older sister. Judge looked infuriated at the 4 year old that had treated him like a joke. and suddenly light blurred my by-stander vision and things began to happen so quickly. the 4 year olds head was held under the water. the older sister sat ob the shore screaming her ears plugged her eyes squeezed shut. until judge turpin finished drowning the little child. judge rhen came ober to the little cripled girl that was screaming and picked up her chin smileing at her but she kept screaming.," did you see that? She was killed" he smiled mire wickedly," you really are beatiful " But a young man with chocolate briwn hair hazel eyes pushed judge iver and judge ran off to who knows wear. the boy wrapped his arms around "Ms Xavier" and she turned stopping screaming and took his hand burying her head into his shoulder. suddenly his gaze shifted to what she was drawing in the sand D+B3 the boy smiled and led her away from the scene.\ suddenly a rock and the girl sitting on it smiling with hi her braids touching the ground\ them dancing and shifting\ a almost kiss but he backed away.

i sat up. what did it all mean.  
:the end:  
**Ahhhhhhhhh Uhh Ahh im sorry im tired. and this isnt going as i imagened it and i had dance today and ugh. anyhoo im starting a new story about just a girls life wich will hopefully be posted tonight so read that and dont forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sorry it took me awhile. i have a play to write for drama and a mystery for English. o**

**Hopefully this chapter is good because im winging it. literally i have no idea what im doing . Free gangdam style. okay! without further more aimless rambleing.. BEGIN!**

Donnivale POV:

Almost 12:00 and i still couldn't sleep. Sweeney was thinking about me. i could feel it. A heard footsteps outside of my main door and sighed sitting up. I was a mess, tired, wobbley as i walked. My pale blue gown brushing the floor as i walked through the apartment. My Braid brushed the hem of my gown as i strolled to the door. Before he could knock i pulled it open.

"You cant sleep?" he asked without even looking up. I nodded and took a step to the side allowing him in but he didnt move.

"You have rum in your blood sweeney whats wrong?" i Asked carefully He sighed.

"I have no problem."

"Sweeney Dont lie."

"I said nothing is wrong and i have no rum in my blood and that topic is over."

"Sweeney..." I grabbed his chin and turned his head toward me glareing into his eyes fumed with anger. he was going to get slapped if he kept this up.

But he pushed me away and walked through the door slamming it behind him and throwing his hands onto my shoulders pinning me against the wall as i had done to him the first time we re-met in his shop.

"how do you know me and what is your story girl. i know your hideing something!" I winced as he talked my tired eyes closeing slowely. but i wasnt letting him win. i was not a girl, i was a fighter and he was my prey. I Grabbed his neck and pushed him away from me, grabbed onto his shoulders and flipped myself over him so i was faceing his back, he walked backwards so i was pinned between his back and the wall and i pulled out my razor and held it to his neck,

"One more move and your head is mine... Pet."

"Wow. You grow stronger when your tired 'eh?"

"No im weaker when im tired so this is half of what i can do." He smiled and let go of my wrists so i fell on my bottom on the Mahogany floor. He took a step forward, spun around and held out a hand to help me up. Why did he want to help me? Sweeney Todd Hates me why was his hand outstreached to help me up. It didnt matter i was sitting on my butt on the cold floor my fringe covering my bleeding face. Suddenly i was being picked up and set on the couch on my side.

Sweeney Brushed my bangs from my face and i squeezed my eyes shut. His hand drew back in shock as my blood covered his finger,  
"Did i cut you Donnivale?" I shook my head and sit up.

"No sweeney i cut myself when i took out my razor." He didnt move as i spoke his eyes fixed on my wound.

Sweeney POV:

Why was i here. Looking down at the bleeding girl who had attacked me a few breif seconds ago. What guts did i have to barge in here at midnight and attack her. One sip of rum wouldnt make me do this it was something else willing me i swear. If i could get back to the judge i could get back to my johanna. that was all i needed to think about right now. Then i could leave this filthy rat den called london. and maybe, just maybe be normal. why was i waisting my time here? I outstreched my hand to her and she looked suprized but took it. she was as light as a baby and i had to be careful helping her up. but once she was up i shook my head and walked to the door to make an exit.

**If you find a point somewere in this chapter please point it out. i just wrote a random scene i guess. wasnt really thinking. But hey if you have a suggestion for a new stroy PM me i lOOVEEEEEEE PMS :DDD on my other account 0-Cuppycake-0 or something like that. i am writing a SYO hunger games adventure :D so be sure to submit. also reviews feed me and right now im starving. help a begger out ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this one i MIGHT have listened to Rihanna S&M so it's Very Lovey and Kinda Fiesty OOpsies. Hopefully this works...**

Sweeney Todd POV:

Before My Hand could reach the steel handle, I heard the Blonde sigh.

I turned stiffly to see her asleep on her hard, wood floors.

i raised my eyebrow and had to hold back a laugh. _Mrs. I can do anything cuz' i'm strong. is asleep on her floor._

Well, i couldn't just leave her.

I relized the sigh i had been holding back ever since i walked here. Why had i come here? i dont even remember.

I kneeled next to the floor and scooped up the 70 Pound teen.

I imagined myself scooping up my Johanna. _No Sweeney. Don't think of her._

I cant go in her room. That would seem perverted. I'm not that kind of person.

I set her down on her plush couch by the large window pane that looked out to the midnight sky.

As soon as she was out of my arms i lit her fire, and noticed something.

On the top of her fire place, was a photo.

It was her. But she was standing next to Benjamin Barker.

She had Johanna in her hands, Lucy at her side.

Why did Donnivale have this?

Where did she get this?

I don't really remember Ever taking a picture like this.

Suddenly a memory hit me,

There was a girl on the rockas crying with her different colored eyes, Her long blonde hair in two waist length Braids.

My eyes made way over to the sleeping girl on the couch. Her White hair in long braids, Her face young.

No... That's impossible. A child can not stay a child. No, She didn't really look like a child anymore, Childish none the less but you could tell she was a teen.

_For when one curses, They are cursed. And i am cursed to live in the darkness that surrounds me._

Curses? who did She Curse? What was her curse?

_I'm no longer the little girl who sits outside your cell feeding you cinniman apples._

Donnivale. Donnivale's name was obliviously Not Donnivale.

Her letter said something about, Her sweeping my floors. I used to have someone sweep my floors, A 12 year old i belive. That's what her letter said right?

Relization Smacked me.

_Donnivale had worked for me, she had known me. She must have cursed someone as the note stated, making her eternaly young, So each year she changed her name, And followed me, Making sure i was okay. After following me for so long she must have known everything about me. That would be why she howed no reaction to the blood on the floor. That's why she didn't run. For some reason, This mystery Child has been keeping an eye on me, Making sure i was secure. But, why?_

If Donnivale was the girl from my dream, That Judge had murdered her sister... in front of her. She had been through... so much. But she pulled through? Staying eternally a child forced to remeber the death of a dear one.

_Now he has a cut on his cheek from yours truely._

Judge Turpin didn't have a cut on his cheek. i thought i saw one last time, But i was pretty out of it that day. Was it my imagination?

Did she mean something else by that? Maybe something Mental?

Some people say the eyes is a window to the soul, And the cheek is right uner the eye... Did she mean she... She Cursed him?

And it cursed her as well?

We have alot in common, We are forced to live in this time, Stuck, unable to leave. Remebrring the death of someone dear, Forcing our anger onto someone else.

But, Something tells me that is not why she is following me.

The more i stood here and pieced things together the more i relized i felt much more joyous in her presence. She was a fighter. She was In fact Stronger than me.

She wasn't lieing about that. Some how she never took anything against the innocent. Kept focus on the one who had really made her mad.

But if the curse she had set on judge had been set on his soul, Why had it made her fall toward the path of eternal Youth.

What had she ment by, I was an empty but i found another, But one empty into another one will still be empty.

Why couldn't someone just fly down from the sky and give me the answers i needed. Why is it so complicated?

i looked at the girl, Her eyes dancing behind her closed lids, Careless. (or so i thought)

Donnivale POV:

Dreams Of death, Dispare sacrifice, Yelling... Torture.

**Sorry for all the shortness in the chapters from here out they get long. Hope you enjoyed!**

**R&R, Also check out my Ouran Highschool Host Club Crossover With Maximum Ride :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! OMG it's been soooo long i missed y'all lads and lassies!**

**So heres what i've been up to lately, if you were wondering. **

**I had babysitting, Bully issues, Blah blah. Now add Guardianship issues.**

**Ugh. Anyway. This story is on hold. I'm sorry but i have so many stories to write right now. And i'm writing the script for Les miserables for school. Just ohmygawd, So, Yepp. This story has alot coming up for it. Even though i might start another sweeney todd story because i had a dream. Oh, yes. a sweeney dream. If this story can get 30 reviews i'll go back to working on it. i just wasn't getting ANY feedback. And yes, i love writing this story but i have others that were REQUESTED. **

**So Please Review. Thank you 3**

**Check out my other stories! **

**~ Lacelia**


End file.
